Dark Horse
by misundersnape
Summary: Severus is sent by Dumbledore two hours later to return to Voldemort after he has been reborn. Voldemort seeks to determine Snape's true loyalties. Unsatisfied by his own interrogation of the spy who has spent the last 14 years in Dumbledore's pocket Voldemort seeks the services of a terrifying other to be absolutely sure. Inspired by Katy Perry's "Dark Horse"


**DARK HORSE**

She moved around the dark Professor, like a snake coiling around her prey: looking him over from head to toe; assessing him… measuring him.

SO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH MAGIC

He stood stonily despite the remnant stabs of pain shooting through the nerves pathways of his body… infinitely aware of her scrutiny and the danger she represented. Yet, he dared let her escape his line of vision as she moved behind him… picking her up again with his eyes as she emerged on his right side with a tiny turn of his head.

She abruptly and swiftly approached within millimeters of his face, her breath ghosting his cheek, her piercing gaze burning menacingly into the side of his head. His stomach swooped, but only the years of practice of precise control gave him the ability to prevent an outwardly noticeable reaction.

"Well?" she demanded softly, but with the inescapable promise of further agony should she be disappointed.

He swallowed, opening his mouth to respond but the sharp presentation of her wand digging into his ribs made him gasp softly instead. A small shudder ran through his body. He wondered vaguely if she would be able to detect it.

"Don't lie to me again," she warned breathily. "You know what I'm capable of, Severus."

BOY, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FALLING FOR

Severus's eyes darted sideways to hers momentarily, noting the glint of excited mania shining within.

Yes… yes he did. He'd sampled her skills already.

He'd been lying smoothly for the past half hour… and she'd only caught him out the once.

Once… the ruthless and brutal single instant resulting from blunt miscalculation on his part.

He'd castigated himself internally, solidifying his internal defences. Once… once was more than enough for his life to be terminated. Twice? Severus did not believe he had the luxury of a second mistake. And what then of his promise to avenge Lily?

"Yes… he was effectively at my mercy since he began his first year," he admitted finally. "But…"

"But _what_!?" she hissed ominously, sidling immediately in front of her quarry to stare directly into his dark eyes.

He felt the gentle push of Legilimency and he permitted her entrance to his memories and emotions… to a point.

"With the Dark Lord gone… I felt it prudent to protect my position in preparation for His return."

"He was never _gone_ ," Aphrodite countered with a hissed sneer; directing a small, yet sharp, stinging hex to zap Severus's hip on his left side… just below his belt.

He gasped and flinched. It was but a tiny taste of her repertoire, a mere, metaphorical slap on the wrist. A warning.

"Absent," he hastily corrected. "With the Dark Lord temporarily absent. The Potter boy is not the Dark Lord's only adversary… as I explained, I felt it judicious to maintain my relationship with Dumbledore over and above disposing of the boy."

BABY, DO YOU DARE TO DO THIS

Her expression gave hints of approval, but not quite satisfaction; studying them as closely as Severus currently was.

Her svelte form only millimeters from him was wreaking havoc with his wits now though. She was as sensual as hell… and beyond all reasonable wisdom a tiny part of him was fighting a desire to reach out and pull her firm, curvaceous, erotic figure against himself. It was madness to entertain these feelings at all, let alone risking the discovery of such amorous considerations that she could ultimately take advantage of… but, what of the possibility of advantages to be _gained_?

An earned trust? The illusion of vulnerability? An impression of submission?

Yes… there were benefits to be gained despite the risk, he determined.

He allowed the feelings of desire to surface further from the depths of his mind in which he'd been suppressing them… and at the same time he lowered his gaze and tracked his eyes rapidly over her body before returning them back to her manic regard.

Minute tightening of the muscles around her eyes told of her recognition of the changes and her attention altered. Her own eyes then tracked lower to the height of his chest before she returned them and honed her gaze; strengthening the spell. Severus instantly felt the intrusion into his mind sharpen.

A smirk of perverse triumph stretched her chiseled, beautiful face.

'CAUSE I'M COMING AT YOU LIKE A DARK HORSE

"You want to touch me… Severus Snape?" she mocked, her sensuous mouth opening slightly and her tongue barely visible tracking around the inner ridge of her top teeth. The pulse of additional magic almost went unnoticed as the heat rushed to Severus' loins and his chest filled with exquisite and perfect storm.

"Oh fuck," he uttered softly… and completely involuntarily.

"Yes," she drawled back at a whisper, the dangerous smirk still shaping her lips along with a light amused chuckle. But her expression soon changed to a serious, intense burn.

"Give it up to me," she silkily commanded, ghosting his face with her own, coming tantalisingly close to caressing his lips with her own as they passed over them.

Severus nearly lost it. So great was the magical pull deep within him. He could feel all his secrets steadily rising from their hidden depths… almost breaking the surface. Now almost within her grasp.

He reached his hand forward, clutching at the siren becoming one with him; gripping his hand around hers that held her wand that had inched lower and was now directed toward his manhood.

With intense concentration Severus selected those experiences that supported the narrative he needed to deliver; letting them rise unimpeded through the metaphorical membrane that kept the truth hidden.

While he felt her distraction with the new information he lifted his hand, hers trapped within his closed fist, and pushed it subtly back against her body, the tip now directed upwards toward her bosom. He found himself drawn forward toward her, trapping his hand between them; a gasp escaping and echoing the battle within.

More memories and emotions rose from the deep, feeding the corporeal succubus that was slowly overwhelming him.

With what little sentience he retained he invoked his own magic directing it through the inert wand between them… a repulsing charm. A little creation of his own from his youth… something he never truly believed he'd ever use. People ordinarily seemed to be repulsed by him all on their own.

It served its purpose now, working equally on the both of them, giving him the room to breathe a fresh gulp of reality and expelling his invader just enough for him to regain sufficient control of the situation. Time enough for him to construct the evidence that would settle finitely Aphrodite's misgivings. The proof that would render any of the questions she sought to establish from within him moot:

Where were you when the Dark Lord fell?

Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished?

What have you been doing all these years that you lived in Dumbledore's back pocket?

Why did you stop the Dark Lord procuring the Philosopher's Stone?

Why did you not return when the Dark Lord was reborn?

Where were you when we battled to retrieve the prophecy?

And, the million dollar question: _**Why is Harry Potter still alive?**_

He dredged an old, constant attraction for the Dark Arts to the surface… and along with it the deep-seated and once treasured reverence and devotion he'd held for the Dark Lord. Aphrodite, repelled from her quest for only a moment, descended upon the new emotion rapidly and after a sharp glance deep into his almost black eyes she abruptly abandoned him completely; withdrawing every tendril of penetration instantaneously leaving him cold… empty… wanting. He gasped.

She remained standing in front of him and the blended manifestation of disappointed satisfaction that coloured her expression sent further shivers down his spine. She was evidently hoping he would fail her security examination. It was more than obvious she wished to fully devour him.

"He is loyal to _you_ ," she announced to the other person in the room with them with almost bitter regret.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," the Dark Lord uttered. "You may go, Severus."

ONCE YOU'RE MINE, THERE'S NO GOING BACK

Severus appeared rather shaken upon his return to Hogwarts. Albus met him at the doors and accompanied him to his Potion Master's private quarters. He was certainly relieved to see him at all and very glad he'd arrived intact and seemingly uninjured… at least physically.

"He's convinced of your loyalty?" he asked his young, dark spy once they were settled in the secure rooms.

Severus nodded assuredly, but did not elaborate. He was breathing heavier than usual, and a haunted expression dominated his features; a storm of turmoil raged within his chest.

"Good," Albus stated, nodding his approval. "You look exhausted… you ought to get some rest, my boy. I'll leave you to it."

At the obvious dismissal and Dumbledore's intent to leave Severus found his voice.

"No… please don't leave me," he practically begged.

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes toward his dark teacher, approaching closer to the now trembling younger man. "Why… what happened? What did he do to you?"

Severus exhaled what sounded like a combination of a sigh and gasp.

"He needed to be absolutely certain," Severus explained. "He employed the services of another," he added, swallowing thickly. Dumbledore tilted his head waiting for Severus to elucidate further.

"Aphrodite," he offered succinctly, as if that one name would clarify everything to the older wizard.

And that it did.

"Aphrodite? Part Siren, part Veela… that Aphrodite?" Dumbledore sought to confirm.

Severus nodded affirmatively.

Dumbledore was astounded… both because he'd not yet been made aware that the succubus had been drawn into the war at the behest of Voldemort for malevolent intent, and also that Severus had apparently now been exposed to her.

The fact that his spy was practically begging not to be left alone indicated that there still must have been a struggle occurring within him. Evidently Severus had yet to expel her influence completely and was in need of help… or supervision at least. It was an internal battle… Dumbledore could really only play a supporting role.

His concern showed clearly on his face and he nodded obligingly. "Yes, of course, Severus… I'll stay with you."

After a few habitual preparations for bed, such as the loosening of Severus' attire and removal of his boots, Albus encouraged his spy to rest comfortably upon the couch. The old man sat close by, but out of Severus's field of vision so as not to become any sort of distraction. Severus would need to focus intently to cast out the artificial yearning Aphrodite had planted within him, all while fighting the indescribable craving to return to the creature's side that was building stronger and stronger the longer he spent away from her.

The Headmaster offered some short words of advice… purely academic… things he'd read, but perhaps it would aid his distressed spy. It was a huge undertaking Severus had before him… and Albus was not entirely confident he would succeed. The notion, though shocking and frightening, was probably the reality… and Albus had begun to acknowledge in the back of his mind that the kindest way to end his doomed spy's suffering might be to end the man's life himself. If Aphrodite had her way, if Severus succumbed and went back to her… well, it was unthinkable for Severus.

The struggle went on for over an hour. Severus cried out, moaned, gasped and sweated as he fought the beast within himself… and eventually, against all odds, he seemed to calm and quieten. He lay numb… staring for several minutes. The haunted expression remained… but Albus believed Severus to have prevailed. The young, dark man eventually closed his eyes and fell into sleep.

Albus summoned the warm blanket from Snape's bed and spread it gently over his spy and cast a merciful sleeping charm over the young man to ensure the slumber was deep and restful.

Dumbledore stood over the sleeping, now relaxed looking man and gazed at him with great respect, fondness and infinite relief. He was extremely impressed with the skill and power Severus had demonstrated tonight… and Albus thought with some regret about what the younger wizards' potential might have been had he not ruined his own life at such a young age.

Albus reached a hand to straighten the blanket to cover over Severus' remaining exposed hand… only then did he leave the room, satisfied his spy was safe, comfortable and blessedly free from the malevolent control.

END.


End file.
